regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 40
Recap Day 25 The party with Gil Galahad (Human Fighter) & Pallo (Half Elf Ranger) arrive in Jaderun just before sundown, on the hunt for Classico. Jaderun has a population of around 200,000. The party plan to search the markets tomorrow to see if Classico is still here. Gil then goes to the Zesty Zipper brothel, and Pallo waits outside. The party go meet with a real Jade Merchant, Gurn, who complains that Classico has been underselling him all week long. Monsieur Varnouche I & Amos Riverun reveal to Gurn that Classico sells glass. Gurn agrees to help with the revenge tomorrow, but warns that Classico has 3 mercenaries with him. The mercenaries are named Mark (a Fighter), Kit (a Bard), and a Wizard. The party go the Dusty Springfield inn. Day 26 The party with Gil & Pallo set out in a stake out spot to wait for Classico. Eventually Classico arrives with his 3 bodyguards. As Classico is setting up his stall, Kharn ambushes the wizard with a blow from behind. Dante casts Command: Betray on Mark the Fighter, who ends up tipping over Classico's cart. The Wizard calls out for mercy, and the Bard also surrenders. Kharne wounds Mark the Fighter. Mark also surrenders. Amos Riverun makes his way to Classico who is tripped over in his cart. Kharn seizes Classico and Amos stabs Classico in his left hand. Classico surrenders and says he will pay the party money for them to go away. Monsieur Varnouche announces to the crowd that Classico was selling fake Jade. Dante destroys one of the fake Jade to prove it. The crowd call for Classico to be punished. Amos goes into the cart and gets Classico's lock box, and calls someone over to treat the wounds on Classico's son who was in the cart when it tipped over. Classico says that he doesn't know where Balrog the Destroyer is. The party leave Classico to the crowd, and return to the Dusty Springfield inn with Gil & Pallo. Amos picks the lock on the lockbox. Inside is 500 Silver Coins and 12 gold. Amos gives Gil & Pallo 5 gold each, and they both leave. The party split the rest of the money, with Varnouche being given a larger share for having covering the party's costs the past few weeks. A lady named Cassandra joins the party at their table and asks for their help; She is a worker on a Pleasure Barge on the River, and the new owner is treating the staff there terribly. Amos asks for payment, and Cassandra says she has no money. Amos is suspicious of the lady, and thinks she is trying to Honeypot the party, so Cassandra leaves. With the rest of the day free, the party, except Amos, go investigate the Pleasure Barge. The party get to the river and see the "Jade Dong", the Pleasure Barge. The 3 party get into a paddle boat and get rowed over to the barge. The Pimp, Genken, greets the party. Varnouche asks for someone to talk with, Kharne wants someone with the best breasts, and Amos wants someone who will be forgiving of his ugly face. Each lady costs 2 gold each to spend time with. Varnouche only wants to talk with Tammy the prostitute. After Tammy has sex with Kharne, Varnouche asks Tammy how it is on the barge, and he also mentions that Cassandra has an issue with the barge. Tammy claims everything is fine, but in a way to indicate that they are being overheard. The party return to Amos. Varnouche wants so save the prostitutes, and Amos isn't interested. Amos agrees to help the party, if they can come up with a good plan. The party are unable to come up with a good plan. The party start their search for Balrog the Destroyer. In the Tavern named the "Watersnake" near the river they get directions to where Balrog can be found at a shack, a rough tavern. It is the mid-afternoon when the party arrive at the shack. It is a decrepit looking bar in disrepair and sinks of old vodka. Inside find Balrog conducting business at a table with a Half-Elf. Amos tries to talk with Balrog, but Balrog says he is in a meeting and will get to him next. Amos calls Balrog out to fight outside. Outside the tavern the party fight with Balrog. Kharn and Amos go in with melee attacks. Varnouche casts sleep, but Balrog has too much health to be affected by the spell. Dante's Eldritch Blast lands a hit. Balrog attacks Kharne, stabbing him with a dagger. Dante casts "Command Masturbate" with succeeds and occupies Balrog's left hand. Kharn and Amos wounds Balrog significantly. Mr Varnouche casts Ray of Frost which finishes off Balrog. Amos goes to punch Dante, who dodges, for his use of the Command spell during the fight. Amos goes inside to meet with Balrog's Half-Elven Client. Kharne loots the body and finds 7 gold 150 silver, 80 copper. The Half-Elf says he was engaged to the Mayor's Daughter when a Noble's Son came in and got engaged with her instead. The Half-Elf was trying to hire Balrog to kill the Noble's Son so he could still get married to the Mayor's Daughter. The pay is going to be 100 gold or favors. The Noble's Son is back from serving in a war in the north against Goblins or something. Amos asks if the Mayor's Daughter loves the Half Elf, but the Half Elf hesitates. Amos walks away, not accepting the job. Amos says the Half Elf has 2 days to leave town or he'll tell the guards. The Bartender isn't impressed with Amos messing with his clientele, and kicks Amos in the nuts and throws him out. Varnouche casts detect magic and sees a few people in the shack have magical items and a Magic Dagger on the bartender. Amos says it isn't worth going after them, he thinks they are Protected by underworld means. The party return to Dusty Springfield inn to rest. Experience Exp 215 each. (1080 exp total each) *Monsieur Varnouche I levels up to level 3 **Max HP From 13 to 18 *Kharne the Destroyer levels up to level 3 **Max HP From 28 to 34 *Amos Riverun levels up to level 3 **Max HP From 19 to 27 *Dante Byrne levels up to level 3 **Max HP From 20 to 24 Recap Day 26 The party wake up and meet in the Dusty Springfield's common room. Amos wants to move on from Jaderun, he doesn't like this town. Amos visits with Gurn the Jade Merchant and says he wants the money for dealing with Classico, pretending he was promised it yesterday. Gurn naturally doesn't remember making this promise, but offers the party a job instead. The job is to pick up an order of Uncut Jade from Onskar from a Dwarf named Hammer-Smith. The party accept the job. The job will be paid 100g. The party head out eastward towards Onskar, with Twinoak being their first stop. Before getting to Twinoak, along the road, the party discover some murdered merchants. There are tracks heading to the south were the bandits went. The bodyguard was killed separately, while the rest were lined up and executed with shortswords. Everything of value was taken. The arrows in the dead fighter are goblin made. Kharne meditates for 10 minutes then casts Speak with Animals. Kharne then asks a nearby rabbit about the attack, and is told the attackers were big green who aren't as big as Kharn. Kharne then tricks the rabbit into pooping into Varnouche's shoes and humping his leg. Amos then kills the rabbit with a bow shot. By the end of the day the party get back to Twinoak. In the inn, Gil Galahad & Pallo are there. The party tell them about the Goblin attack on the road. Kharne goes visit with the Sheriff. Day 30 The party reach the large town of Vallark. It is 3 days on foot westward until Carwic. Vallark is Amos's hometown. Amos goes to a friend named Steeltip, and gets a deal on Rations. Amos talks with Kharne about the local Arena, and Kharne is still interested in competing. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes